


You Did Well

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: hello,,, i'm posting the vent fic for real now,,, it's still soft and he's still only sleeping but you still don't gotta read it if you don't want toi hope you're all feeling better even a lil bit“Can I kiss you awake?” Taemin asks, always asks, because Jonghyun gets grumpy if people don’t.tumblr





	You Did Well

Taemin scrunches his eyes shut as he walks in the front door, takes a deep breath, lets it out, and opens his eyes again. That’s always his favorite part about coming home from work. Closing the door gently behind him, he tosses his bag in its spot next to the door and pulls off his jacket, stretching as he does so. He drapes it over his arm as he walks down the short front hallway and into the living room. **  
**

Kibum, Jonghyun, and Minho are all on the couch, Jonghyun laid out with his head in Kibum’s lap and his feet over Minho’s legs. The other two wave lazily at him, murmuring quiet “welcome home”s, but Jonghyun’s eyes are closed in a soft nap. Taemin smiles softly himself to see it. He was wrong.  _This_  is his favorite part about coming home from work.

He slips to the couch and kneels down next to Jonghyun’s head. His lashes fan out over his cheeks, his golden skin is warm and soft, his pretty plush lips curved down slightly in his neutral face. He’s wearing his big white fuzzy sweater today with his hands folded lazily over his stomach, and his comfiest sweatpants. Kibum’s hands rest gently on his shoulders and Minho’s hands on his legs. Taemin reaches up to gently push his bangs into a neater place, and then trails his hand down to rub his thumb over Jonghyun’s cheek. He’s so beautiful and lovely.

And he twitches at Taemin’s touch, twitches and scrunches his nose and lifts one hand to touch Taemin’s with fingers that barely peep out of a long sweater sleeve.

“Mmmh,” he mumbles. Taemin lets Jonghyun hold his hand. “Taemie?” Jonghyun asks, eyes still closed.

“Mmhmm,” Taemin hums. He leans a little closer. “Can I kiss you awake?” he asks, always asks, because Jonghyun gets grumpy if people don’t. At his question, Jonghyun’s lips twitch up and he tugs lightly on Taemin’s hand, puckering his lips in a kissie face. Taemin chuckles softly as he leans down and presses their mouths together.

It’s a soft kiss, a slow one, as sleepy as Jonghyun is and as tired as Taemin is. It’s soft, gentle pecks and Taemin resting his hand back on Jonghyun’s warm cheek. It’s cozy, and it’s good, and it warms Taemin up on the inside. He loves kissing Jonghyun.

And when he finally pulls back, Jonghyun is peeping at him through sleepy crescent eyes with the smallest smile on his lips, and he’s utterly gorgeous, and Taemin feels emotions in his heart.

“Welcome home, Taemie,” he mumbles. Taemin smiles and leans to nuzzle his shoulder.

“I know I don’t say this a lot,” he says. “And I know that you know already, but. I love you.” He shifts to press his lips to Jonghyun’s neck. He can feel Jonghyun’s pleased little hum vibrating through his skin. “And I’m proud of you,” he adds, wrapping his arm around Jonghyun’s chest. This time Jonghyun shakes with soft chuckles.

“For what?” he asks, one hand resting on Taemin’s head. Taemin shrugs.

“For just. Existing with us. And being here. I know it’s tough. I’m so proud of you.”

“Oh my gosh,” Jonghyun whispers. His hand leaves Taemin’s head and his other one moves under Taemin’s body; looking up, he sees Jonghyun hiding his face in his hands. He smiles and kisses his neck again.

“I second that,” Kibum says. He lifts his hands to run his fingers gently through Jonghyun’s hair. “You work so hard.”

“You do your best,” Minho adds. He leans over from the other side of the couch to pull Jonghyun’s wrists gently away from his face. Jonghyun peeps at all of them through a bitten smile.

“Are we complimenting Jonghyun?” Jinki’s voice asks. Taemin looks up to see him peeping in from the kitchen and nods with a grin. Jinki gasps dramatically and walks to the couch to flop half over the back of it and kiss Jonghyun’s nose.

“You do so well,” he says warmly. Jonghyun squeaks at all of the attention and tugs his hands back from Minho to cover his face again. They all chuckle fondly at their little bub.

“Let him go back to sleep,” Jinki says, kissing the back of Jonghyun’s hands and standing up. “He deserves the rest.” The other two nod, and Taemin does too, after tugging Jonghyun’s hands back down to his tummy so he can be comfortable. Just like before, Jonghyun’s closed eyelashes fan out over his cheeks, but this time, his skin has a warm pink blush and his lips are curved up into a tiny smile. Taemin presses a last kiss to his cheek and covers him with his jacket up to his shoulders as a blankie before he drifts back into a cozy nap.

**Author's Note:**

> #its just.... soft nd nice and good  
> #he naps and nuzzles kibum and then wakes up later and they make him food and flatter him some more  
> #he gets v blushie nd pink inside


End file.
